Opération cohabitation !
by Maggie Black S
Summary: Quel est le le point commun entre Mathieu 26 ans, Kriss 40 ans et Béryl 23 ans ? Ils ont en eux ce pouvoir infini qu'est de détacher leurs personnalité de leurs enveloppe corporelle. Quand ils sont poursuivis, une solution, COHABITER ! YAOI !
1. Prologue

**Salut les gens, ceci est une nouvelle fanfic que je vous propose (et je sais que certaine d'entre vous aimeraient me voir finir mes autres histoires mais voila je fais ce pourquoi j'ai de l'inspiration.).**

_Il y aura des relation homosexuelle entres homme et je n'ai pas encore décider s'il y aura du Lemon._

**_DISCLAIMER : SLG est la propriété intellectuel de Mathieu Sommet et Minute Papillon appartient a Kriss, si l'un des deux tombe sur cet fanfiction et s'y oppose je la supprimerais._**

**Merci a Yusseily pour sa correction et ses conseille !**

_Prologue:_

Du plus loin qu'elle ce souvienne, Agathe avait toujours été à part, spéciale. Il y avait eu cette voix dans sa tête qui la conseillait, lui parlait, puis, un jour, elle sortit. Conscience, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait appelé sa première personnalité, sa première amie. Mais personne ne semblait la voir et, âgée de seize ans, elle se fit interner.

Son psychiatre, le docteur Frédéric, était patient et bon avec elle. Quelques fois, il l'emmenait dehors, sûrement pour qu'elle ne se sente pas piégée, mais elle savait qu'elle ne guérissait pas et que tout les traitement finissait par être inefficaces et inutiles.  
Une nuit grâce à sa personnalité la plus combative, Sniper, elle s'évada. Mais, une adolescente de dix-neuf ans sans argent, sans emploi et sans foyer ou rentrer... Sa vie ne fut pas facile, elle mendia, s'éloigna le plus possible de l'Asile, de chez elle, de son petit champs de blé où elle avait grandit à Saint-Sulpice-de-Favières.  
Elle se posa à Cherbourg et trouva un travail qui demandait peu de qualification : serveuse de nuit dans un hôtel. Elle devint Béryl, une jeune femme sans histoire dont la seule choses pouvait l'inquiéter était ses factures à payer.

Quelques mois plus tard, alors âgée de vingt-trois ans, le docteur Frédéric la retrouva. Une lettre de ses parents lui parvint. Sa mère était malade et voulait voir sa fille. Celle-ci accepta d'aller les voir. Cette décision fut une erreur, la première d'une longue lignée. Elle arriva donc un jeudi matin à Saint-Sulpice-de-Favières, à la maison familiale. C'était son frère Ethan qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Il la regardait avec colère, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, seconde erreur. Sa mère et son père n'étant pas la pour le moment, elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle était comme avant son départ : trop petite et trop sombre mais incroyablement accueillante. Elle prit quelques unes de ses vieilles affaires dans son sac puis redescendit. Elle aida son frère à faire le repas et à mettre la table. Sa mère arriva à treize heure, son fauteuil roulant poussé par son mari. Les parents de la jeune femme s'installèrent à table et le silence se fit, seulement brisé par de rares questions.

Et le drame arriva...

Ethan fit l'erreur de parler de l'hôpital Psychiatrique.  
La mère malade eu un hoquet indigné. Son père, quant à lui, garda un air neutre, laissant penser qu'il n'avait pas de position sur la fuite de la jeune femme. Celle-ci écouta son frère déblatérer une dizaine d'insultes à la minute. Finalement, sa mère l'arrêta et il fut prié de monter dans sa chambre, ce qu'il fit en criant.

Son père lui adressa un long monologue, lui expliquant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû fuir, qu'elle aurait juste dû attendre un peu et qu'il l'aurait sorti de là. Mais la jeune femme n'y croyait pas, en trois ans, il n'était jamais venus la voir... Alors comment croire qui l'a sortirait de là ?

Quand vint le moment de partir, Béryl prit sa mère dans ses bras et son père insistât pour l'étreindre, lui-aussi. Bien sûr, la brune accepta. Erreur fatale. Elle sentit une piqûre dans sa nuque. Ses yeux captèrent une seringue dans la main de son père. La porte s'ouvrit sur des infirmiers. Par instinct de survie, elle courut pour sortir par la cuisine.

La jeune femme courrait a travers champs, elle n'en revenait pas de s'être faite avoir par une ruse aussi stupide, elle qui était tellement prudente d'habitude. Elle lâcha son sac pour sauter sur le mur, ses jambes étaient de moins en moins répondante et sa vue se brouillait. Elle ralentissait. Elle n'arrivait plus a maintenir à distance les hommes. Elle trébucha. Et en un instant, ils furent sur elle.

"_ Bat-toi !_ Fit conscience dans sa tête._ N'abandonne pas !_

\- _Putain laisse moi sortir,_ fit Sniper, _il vont avoir la raclé qu'ils méritent._

-_ J'y arrive pas le sédatif a engourdi mes sens._"

Béryl essaya de toutes ses forces de se relever mais son corps ne répondait déjà plus. Elle vit un homme portant un long manteaux noir et tenant un flingue. Deux coups de feux assourdissants lui parvinrent. Les infirmiers s'écroulèrent. Il la souleva délicatement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et, avant de sombrer, elle entendit un bout de ce qui lui semblait être une conversation téléphonique :

\- _" Lancement de l'Opération Cohabitation."_

**Merci a tous ceux qui on lu ce chapitre, si vous avez le temps laissez un commentaire ( positif ou négatif avec argument)**

**Câlin et Papouille.**

**M.B.S.**


	2. Chapitre Un: Dangeureuse Cohabitation

**Salut les gens, je suis ravie que vous ayez tous plus ou moins apprécié mon prologue.**

**Désolé de mon retard, rien ne peut le justifier !**  
**Spéciales dédicaces à mes amies Laury et Anaïs, celui-là il est pour vous parce que je vous en aurait fait baver XD.**

**\- Agathe( Pour ses personnalités) Béryl (Pour le reste du monde) a quatre personnalités ( pré-dominantes, donc elle en a d'autres mais au début on ne va parler que de quatre d'entre-elles) : Sniper, Conscience, Larmoyante (Laury je trouve encore ce nom idiot mais bon, je fais avec) et Sincérité.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: Cohabitation dangereuse ._**

Agathe ouvrit les yeux péniblement, elle se passa la main dans le coula faisant grimacer. La brune se redressa, elle eut le tournis et se rattrapa à la tête de lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva dudit lit et s'étira, faisant craquer ses os. Une faible lumière illuminait la pièce, elle put donc observer le lieu.

C'était une pièce très claire, les murs blancs, les meubles en bois, les draps couleurs sables. Elle aurait presque pu croire être en vacances dans cette chambres, enfin si Sniper n'était pas assise en chien de faïence dans un coin de la chambre et surveillait la porte. Sniper se retourna vers elle :

**\- Snip' ? Que ce passe-t-il, tu as pu sortir quand ? Et comment ? **_dit-elle, curieuse._

**\- On est sorti quand la barrière des sédatifs est tombée, et je sais pas où on est mais on serait pas ici si tu m'avais écoutée. **_Dit-elle calmement en exposant un fait avéré._

**\- Tu as dit "on". Où sont les filles ? Elles vont bien ? **_demanda-elle inquiète._

**\- Conscience est avec la chieuse dans la salle de bain. **_Elle avait craché les mots avec rage._** Elle est tombée en sortant de ta tête, ce qui -une fois de plus- ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais suivis mes règles de survie de base.**

**\- C'est Conscience qui m'a dit d'y aller et que rien de mauvais ne pourrait m'arriver.**

**\- Parlez moins fort, putain, **_dit une voix de l'autre coté du lit_**. J'essaye de dormir alors vous vous disputerez pour savoir qui est le maître après !**

Les deux jeunes femmes se turent, Sincérité disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait tout haut, et, malgré tout, elle faisait presque à chaque fois ce que celle-ci disait.

**\- On va aller chercher de la nourriture. Quand elle sortiront de la salle de bains, dis-leurs de rester dans la chambre,**_ dit Sniper à Sincérité._

**\- Et je fais encore le pigeon ! **_répliqua cette dernière sur la défensive._

Agathe n'écouta pas la jeune femme se plaindre, elle en aurait pour des heures de complaintes.

Elles sortirent de la pièce en refermant derrière elles. Il y avait un long couloir avec le nom des pièces sur les portes, quatre chambres en plus de celle d'Agathe. Une pour chacune des personnalités. Arrivée au bout du couloir, il y avait une porte avec un verrou de leur coté, par réflexe Sniper se mit devant son homologue et ouvrit la porte. Il y avait des escaliers, elle ne pouvait que descendre alors c'est ce qu'elles firent. En bas des marches, on pouvais clairement entendre des bruits de pas dans la maison. Sniper sortit un couteau, elles se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine:

**\- Agathe, à mon signal, tu ouvres et je rentre, **_dit-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de place à la négociation._

Elle fit un signe de la tête et l'autre jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

Un court instant passa et Agathe suivit sa personnalité dans la cuisine ou se trouvait... un homme en train de faire du café et un autre assis à table a moitié endormis. La combattante se mit en position de défense.

**\- Heuuu... **_hésita l'homme assis._

**-Bonjour, **_dit l'autre_**, mesdemoiselles nous ne vous feront rien, posez ce couteau.**

**\- Hors de question, **_lança froidement Sniper._

**\- Oh que si gamine,**_ dit une voix derrière elle,_** je suis sûr que tu veux pas que ta copine ai un jolie trou dans sa tête.**

**\- Patron.**_ dit l'homme debout_**. Laisse tomber.**

La jeune femme se retourna, un homme tenait Agathe par la hanche et pointait une arme sur sa tempe. Il avait la même tête que celui qui était assis a table. Elle obéit, l'homme poussa la jeune femme au sol, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il se retrouva avec le canon d'un Beretta 92 entre les deux yeux.

**\- Snip' j'ai rien, baisse ton arme, on va discuter comme des gens civilisés, **_dit Agathe en se relevant._

**\- J'ai pas attaqué la première, il mérite de s'en prendre une pour t'avoir touchée.**

**\- Prends des biscuit et remonte à l'étage, **_imposa Agathe._

**\- je te laisse pas seu...**_ commença Sniper_**.**

**\- Remonte, je reste avec elle. **_dit la voix de Sincérité_**.**

**\- Je t'avais dit de pas descendre, **_ragea l'autre._

**\- J'ai pas entendue ça Sniper, **_rit Sincérité_**, c'était exactement "quand elles sortiront de la salle de bain dis-leurs de rester dans la chambre." on parle pas de moi dans cette phrase.**

La vie de Sincérité était facile, dire la vérité et toujours, oui toujours gâcher la vie de Sniper.

**\- Je remonte si elle me suit, **_dit narquoise la combattante._

**\- Remontez toutes les deux, et vous battez pas.**

Les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce, certes avec mauvaise foi mais elles le firent. La brune prit alors une chaise et s'installa à table, face au jeune homme. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être très bien, il avait de grandes cernes violacées et un air d'animale en cage . L'autre vint a côté, on aurait dit des jumeaux mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ça, le crane rasé, les yeux vitreux, l'Asile.

**\- Pourrais-tu sortir s'il te plait ? **_demanda Agathe au Patron_**. Je ne lui ferais rien.**

**\- S'il lui arrive un truc gamine, j'irais torturer les deux filles la haut, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas ça. **_dit il en partant._

**\- Bonjours, je suis Béryl, **_dit elle en tendant la main ._

**\- Mathieu, **_dit il en prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait._

**\- Moi c'est Kriss. C'était spéciale ton entrée dans la cuisine.**

**\- Désolé, Sniper est très protectrice avec moi, et comme on pensait être seules dans la maison.**

**\- Moi aussi je pensais être seul. Je me suis réveillé a l'étage en dessous avec mes personnalités et je suis venu directement ici ou j'ai trouvé Kriss, **_dit Mathieu_**.**

**\- D'ailleurs tu m'as filé la trouille en arrivant. Tiens mange. **_il donna une part de cake au jeune homme._

Il mangea lentement, petit bout par petit bout.

**\- Ça fait longtemps que j'avais rien manger de solide, dit Mathieu.**

**-L'asile, **_dit Agathe. Mathieu acquiesça._

**-C'est quoi cet histoire d'asile? **_demanda Kriss._

**\- Rien! dit sèchement le brune. Si tu n'est pas au courant je ne tiens pas à en parler.**

Elle réfléchit un moment, pourquoi était elle enfermée avec deux hommes ? La phrase de l'homme au lunettes, Opération Cohabitation, elle allait devoir cohabiter avec eux elle en était persuadée. Vivre avec Sincérité et Sniper dans la même maison que le Patron de Mathieu, et qu'elle que soit la personnalité dérangée de Kriss, car elle en était sure, il était comme Mathieu et elle .

* * *

**N'hésitez pas a laisser une p'tite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensez. ( même vous Anais et Laury)**

**Merci a Yusseily pour sa correction, ne t'inquiète pas tu es une Beta géniale. :)**

**Merci a tout ceux qui ont aimez le prologue, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre.**

**A chaque review, une tournée de Cookie... pour moi, il reste une petite place .**

**calin et papouille .**

**Margaret Black S.**


End file.
